Prideshipping
by Kiyomi Muto
Summary: WARNING: MPREG AND PRIDESHIPPING! Yami becomes pregnant before his wedding with Seto, and Yami doesn't know how to tell him, let alone how he'd react. THE REST OF THE STORY IS UNPREDICTABLE! SORRY IF THIS SUMMARY SUCKED!
1. Chapter 1

HI READERS! Here is my "first" yaoi mpreg story. The pairings are Prideshipping (Yami and Seto) and Yugi and Jonouchi (forgot shipping)

I hope you like it. I had to re-write it since... I had to restart my computer and it was deleted, along with everything ... I'm re-writing it the best way I can, just so you guys can have something to read. On with the story! Luv u guys! I apologize if this suck...

* * *

School had ended for Yugi and the gang, so they were going to get ready for college in the fall. Yugi wanted to be a doctor. Jonouchi wanted to be an operator (for 911 calls). Honda wanted to teach children martial arts. Miho wanted to be a librarian, since she's quiet and shy, a librarian suits her. Anzu wanted to travel to New York to become a dancer, but she didn't have enough money, so, Seto, surprisingly, hired her, just until she had the money to LEAVE. Ryou wanted to be a computer programmer. Bakura wanted to be a military soldier. Marik wanted to be a lawyer. Melvin wanted to be a police officer and obviously wants to hand-cuff his co-workers or do a horrible prank on them. Yami on the other hand, didn't really think about getting a job.

Yami was getting ready for a very special event that would be on July 4, so Yami went out to buy and outfit, and Anzu offered to tag along. "So, you've seemed to be getting more and more excited each day. I heard Yugi talking with his grandpa about your special event. So, what is it?" Anzu asked with a smile. Yami cleared his throat. "Uh... I'm engaged..." he said as they made it to the clothes store. They walked inside and Anzu looked through the clothes racks. She looked at Yami. "O-oh... Y-your engaged...? Wh-who's the lucky girl...?" she stuttered. To be honest, she was extremely jealous. "I... I wouldn't say lucky girl," Yami said. "YOU'RE GAY?!" she yelled/shrieked. Her outburst caused extreme attention of everyone in the store. Yami quickly looked through the clothes rack and pulled out a black tuxedo that he liked. He pulled Anzu along, paid for the tux, and left the store. Customers stared at him through the glass.

"You really had to scream like that?!" he asked. "You screamed _you're gay_ like it was a big deal! You completely embarrassed me!" he shouted. "Uh... S-sorry... I was just surprised..." Anzu blushed. Yami smirked and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" he asked. "Shut it..." Anzu mumbled. The two walked towards the gamp shop. "Random question: If you had a kid, what would you name it?" Anzu asked. "... Sadako..." Yami said.

"What if it turns out to be a boy?"

"Maybe Hatoru or Akatsuki-Wait! Anzu, I don't even need to worry about this until I'm an adult! I just turned sixteen!"

"Well, what if you have a kid early?"

"Hey, I'm not a girl. I will not get pregnant. I'm not marrying a woman either, so I'll adopt."

"I'm just wondering... When?"

"When I'm like... Twenty three or something. I'm too young to be thinking about having kids... I'm not even good with kids anyway..."

"Aw, yes you are! Remember when we were in sixth grade, and the kindergardeners had to stay with us for the day? They loved you."

"Stop."

"Wh-"

"Just stop it, Anzu." Yami didn't want to continue the conversation. Truth was, Yami actually wanted a child of his own, even though he was young.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yami said, opening and closing the door. "Good afternoon, Yugi," Sugoroku said. "Uh, actually, it's Yami," Yami said. "Oh, sorry. You two looked exactly alike!" Sugoroku chuckled. Anzu turned to Yami. "Anyway, you haven't told me who your fiancee is..." Anzu said. "It's Seto," Yami said. "What?! When did you two get together?!" Anzu nearly yelled, her face all red. "They've been together since me and Yami turned fifteen," Yami and Anzu turned around and saw Yugi walk inside. "You told everyone else but not me?!" Anzu yelled. "Hey, if you knew me and Seto were together, you'd try and get me to break up with him, so I waited until now," Yami said,"I already know you like me. Why not try Yugi? He's free."

"No... He has Rebecca..." Yugi's face turned red. "Who said I was with Rebecca? She's with Mokuba!" Yugi said. Anzu's face turned red with anger. "How come no one tells me anything?!" she shouted. "'Cause we knew you'd react like this," Yami chuckled. "Anyways, Yami, your mother called me and said she'd come over. She'll be over in about two minutes," Sugoroku said. Then a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes walked in. "Yami! Yugi! I haven't seen you in ages!" she said, hugging the two teens. "By that, I mean two seconds..." Sugoroku mumbled. Ashita looked at her sons. "Look how much you've grown!" she turned to Yami. "Your grandfather told me you were engaged to Kaiba! When's the wedding?" she asked. "July 4th," Yami replied. "Who'll be at the party?" she asked. "Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, Miho, Shizuka, Mai, and my classmates from school," Yami replied. Ashita smiled. Then she noticed the tux in Yami's hand. She gently took the tux from Yami's hand and held it up in front of herself. "What a lovely tuxedo!" she said. "Really? I just randomly took out the one I saw first," Yami said.

"You randomly took it out and left? Why?"

"Anzu..."

*chuckles* "Uh-oh, what'd she do this time?"

"She embarrassed me in the store."

"Did she do anything or say something stupid?"

"She did say something, but it wasn't stupid."

"What'd she say?"

"She shrieked _you're gay_ and caused a scene. Everyone was wide mouthed. They stared at me, even while I was outside."

*Turns to Anzu, then back to Yami* "I knew she'd say that..." Ashita looked at the tuxedo again, then handed it to Yami. "Try it on! I wanna see how it looks on you!" she smiled. Yami walked upstairs in his room and changed into it. He wore tight, black leather pants, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, a black tie, and white gloves. Yami walked out of his room and headed downstairs. "You look adorable!" his mother said, flashing some pictures of Yami with her phone. Ashita looked at the pictures and started doing god-knows-what. "Please, please don't post that on facebook..." Yami murmured. Ashita smiled and tapped her phone screen one last time before looking at Yami. "Should have said something before I did it," she smiled. Yami's face turned red. "Delete it...!" Yami demanded, trying to reach for the phone. Ashita held it up, since she was WAY TALLER than Yami.

"Aw, why? You look so cute in your tuxedo!" Ashita giggled. Yami put his arm down. "Just delete it..." he said. "Ok, Ok..." Ashita deleted the pictures. "Happy?" she chuckled. Then her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?... Yes... Alright... I'm on my way," Ashita hung up her phone, took her purse and headed to the door. "I recently got a job as a nurse, and right now, there's an emergancy at the hospital. Sorry I couldn't stay long. See you soon!" she headed out the door and into her car. "I have to go too. I need to clean my house before my mom gets home..." Anzu walked out of the game shop and headed home. Yugi shurgged. "I guess she's a bit angry... And jealous," he said. Yami chuckled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done! XD I did my best to remember what I wrote the first time.

FYI: Yami and Yugi are NOT TWINS, I repeat NOT TWINS. Yami's older than Yugi by nine months.

Also, now that this is on Fanfiction, I'm feeling so nervous...

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID! ARIGATO! XD

Sorry if this chapter was short


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up! XD Also, for the rest of the story (starting now) I will get extremely lazy and do timeskips in some chapters.

ENJOOYY

* * *

_***ONE WEEK LATER_***

Yami knocked on the door to the Kaiba Mansion. The door opened to reveal one of Seto's butlers. "Is Kaiba home?" Yami asked. He called Seto _Kaiba _when around the butlers, maids, or the chef. The butler nodded. "Yes. Master Kaiba is in his bedroom," he replied. Yami nodded as the butler let him in. Yami walked upstairs and went into Seto's bedroom. Seto was lying on his bed with his laptop on his lap. Yami sat on the bed and laid down next to Seto. "Why aren't you using your desk?" Yami asked. "Mokuba brought in a stray dog, who broke into my room and destroyed it," Seto replied. Yami looked at the laptop screen. "Work as usual, huh?" Yami asked. Seto nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Why don't you try and do something else _other _than work?" Yami asked, closing the laptop and slowly taking it from Seto and placing it on the floor. Yami crawled on top of Seto and pecked his lips. Seto chuckled. Yami smiled one of his cute smiles and giggled. "The wedding's in just three days! Aren't you excited?" Yami giggled. Seto nodded. He kissed Yami. "Soon your going to be _Yami Kaiba_," Seto said, slowly sitting up. Seto brought his hand behind Yami's head and his arm around his waist to deepen the kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. At this point, Seto was on top of Yami. "Lock the door next time!" Yami and Seto turned to the door, only to see Mokuba standing there, with his face all red. "MOKUBA!" Yami and Seto shouted. "Mokuba, we talked about this!" Seto yelled.

"I know, _to leave you alone when you're alone with Yami_..." Mokuba said. "Are you doing your summer work?" Seto asked. Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "Do it, because if I get a call from your teacher in the fall, you'll lose your video games until you get your report card," Seto said. Mokuba sighed once again and went to his room (making sure to close Seto's bedroom door). Seto looked down at Yami. "Now it's a bit awkward..." Yami mumbled. Seto chuckled. "Let's just forget that ever happened," Seto kissed Yami once more.

* * *

Mokuba was in his room, looking over his summer project. He had to write an essay about five books he's read. Because when he was in school, the students lieterally had no time to do the project, but the teacher said if they did it over the summer, good or bad, their next report card would say A- to A+. "I do have the entire summer to do this... I'll do it later," he decided. He looked through the video games he kept in a drawer. He took out a game called Grand Theft Auto, rated MA. Seto used to play it years ago, though not anymore. Mokuba took the game and headed out to see Rebecca.

* * *

Mokuba knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a cheerful female voice. "It's Mokuba," Mokuba said. The door opened to reveal Rebecca. She wore a short sleeved white shirt and a black and white skirt and wore her hair in a pink ponytail. "Mokie! Didn't expect you to come over!" she smiled. "I wanted to see you, and Seto and Yami need a lot of privacy..." Mokuba said. "Oh, you caught them kissing again?" she asked. Mokuba shrugged. "Well, making out, which looked like it was going to turn nasty," he said. He changed the subject. "Look what I brought along," he held up the Grand Theft Auto game.

"Didn't Kaiba tell you never to play that game?" she asked. Mokuba nodded. "But Seto was too busy with Yami to even notice," Mokuba said. Rebecca let Mokuba in. "Wanna play it?" he asked. Rebecca nodded. "Let's make a bet: Whoever dies the fastest loses and has to pay for the food for our next date," she smiled. Mokuba nodded agreement. Since Rebecca's parents were out for a few days, Rebecca wouldn't get in trouble. Rebecca played the game first.

* * *

"YES! I WON!" Mokuba cheered. Rebecca cross her arms and pouted. "Shouldn't of made the bet," Mokuba laughed. It was kind of obvious that they'd use a bunch of money on food. "Th-that was just a test! The next one is the real bet!" Rebecca said. Mokuba shurgged. "OK," he said. "But I'm going first this time," she said, taking the controller and started the game.

* * *

"NOOO!" Rebecca whined. "YES!" Mokuba cheered. "Next one is the bet!" she said. Mokuba shook his head. "You said that literally forty times, and I won all those times. I'm not doing another forty," Mokuba said. "One more...?" Rebecca asked, giving Mokuba puppy eyes. "Oh, OK!" Mokuba said.

Like always, Mokuba won... "Noo!" Rebecca whined. Mokuba shrugged. "If I've won forty times, you know I'll win again..." he said. "I don't have an allowance..." Rebecca murmured.

"Then why'd you make the bet?"

"I wanted to see if _I _would win..."

"Ya know what? I'll pay for it... I'm rich anyway... Anyway, I don't eally care if I pay or not."

"..."

"Y'know I can take you out to dinner _today_, if you'd like?"

"OK."

"But don't buy anything expensive. Seto gave me a limited amount of money yesterday and if he finds out I wasted all of it, I'm in trouble..."

"How much money did he give you?"

"Thirty bucks."

"Alright." There was silence between the two for a few moments. "I know this Chinese Restauraunt near by," he said. "I loved Chinese food!" Rebecca said. Mokuba smiled. "Then let's go," he said.

* * *

_*About 2 hours later... Around eight in the evening*_

Yami had fallen alseep on Seto's bed and, like always, Seto went back on his laptop to do work. Yami turned to Seto and slowly opened his eyes. "You need to find another hobby..." Yami said. Seto looked at Yami and patted his head. "How're you feeling?" he asked. "Sore... and tired... And a bit nauseous..." Yami replied. "Mokuba says ice cream helps with nausea," Seto said. Yami shook his head. "No... I'm fine. I just need some rest," he said, hugging Seto's arm. Seto put his laptop down on the floor and laid down next to Yami and wrapped his arms around him and stroked his head until Yami fell asleep. Soon, Seto fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Seto woke up around 5:47 AM. Seto got up and got dressed and walked out of his room. Then heard someone gagging in the bathroom. Seto ran to the bathroom and saw Yami and his hands and knees, vomitting into the toilet. Seto kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back. "Hey... You okay?" Seto asked. Yami looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just a stomach bug," he said, rubbing his stomach. Seto picked up Yami bridal style and brought him in his room and set him on his bed. "You can stay over here and get some rest," Seto said. "Seto, really, I'm fine," Yami said.

"You're pale, you're vomitting, you're obviously about to fall asleep. It doesn't look like you're okay," Seto said,"Just get some rest." He kissed Yami's forehead. " I'm about to head to work. Call me anytime if you need anything," He said, heading to the door. He looked back at Yami. "If you're still sick tomorrow, you're going to a doctor, just to be on the safe side," he said, then left.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished! XD LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. I have nothing to say but:

ENNJJJOOOOYYYY

_***Next day***_

Yami vomitted again and Seto called a doctor. Dr. Fujisawa wanted to give Yami a check up and test his blood, just to make sure it was something other than a stomach bug. Yami visited the doctor that afternoon.

* * *

"So, nausea, vomitting and painful cramps?" Fujisawa asked. Yami nodded. "It's just a stomach bug," Yami awkwardly chuckled. Why does the doctor want to see him for stomach bug symptoms? "Like I said over the phone, I'm going to test some of your blood... Just to make sure it's just a stomach bug, and nothing else," she said, taking out a needle and drew Yami's blood. "OK, I'll be back in a little while to show you the results," she said. "A little while? I was thinking it would take like, a few days," Yami said. "Actually, it depends on what you're testing for," Fujisawa said. "Then, what're you testing my blood for? A disease?" he asked. Fujisawa shook her head. "Not even close. You'll find out when I come back," she walked off with the tube of blood.

About a half-hour later, she came back with a big smile on her face, holding a piece of paper. "Congradulations, Yami!" she said, handing him the paper. Yami read it. "I'm... Pregnant?" Yami asked. Fujisawa nodded. Yami went over to the large mirror and rubbed his stomach. After a few moments, he looked at Fujisawa. "How is this possible? Is this _even _possible?" he asked. Fujisawa laughed. "Your mom never told you? You were born with a uterus, which means you can have kids," she explained.

"Stop making up jokes! I know this is all a lie! I'm a guy! Not a girl!"

"It's not a lie."

"You probably took this from testing a girl's blood."

"No. Look at the paper."

"..." *Looks at paper*

"Read who it's from. It says _Yami Muto_. And the date says July third."

"You typed it, didn't you?"

"No. Doctors test the blood. They can't type it."

"... Show me proof that this isn't a lie."

"OK, let's do an ultrasound scan. Follow me." Yami followed Fujisawa into another room. The room had a _bed_, a large screen, a machine, and some sort of probe. "Take off your shirt and lie down," Fujisawa said softly. Yami took off his shirt and laid on the bed. Fujisawa rubbed a gel on Yami's stomach. "It's freezing!" Yami said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she said. She took the probe and rubbed it on Yami's stomach and looked at the screen. Yami looked at the screen aswell, seeing a fetus (a baby)

"So... It is true," Yami said with a smile. Fujisawa nodded. "Yes, it is. And it looks like your twelve weeks pregnant," she smiled. Yami was kind of confused. "I thought I'd be at least seven to nine weeks..." he said. "Well, since you're a male, you've gotten the symptoms of pregnancy a little late," she explained. Yami nodded in response. Fujisawa rubbed the access gel off of Yami's stomach. Yami got off of the bed and put hit shirt back on. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Fujisawa chuckled. "It's too early to tell." She put the probe away. "What're you planning to name him?... Or her?" she asked. "If it's a girl, Sadako or Aiko. I'm still deciding. And if it's a boy, Hatoru or Akatsuki," he said. "Aw, what cute names!" she said. Then she handed Yami two pieces of paper. One was the pregnancy test and the other was the ultrasound scan photo. "You left the test results on the counter earlier," she said. Yami smiled and took the papers. "So, who's the father?" Fujisawa asked. "Seto," Yami said. Fujisawa smiled, but frowned, seeing Yami looking a bit nervous.

"Anything wrong?" she asked. "How do you think Seto would react when I tell him the news? I-I don't think he'd believe me... Or take it well..." Yami sighed. "Why wouldn't he take it well?" she asked.

"We're engaged and our wedding's tomorrow... I don't think anyone would be expecting a baby this early. Especially if they just got married..."

"Don't worry! Kaiba will be happy for you and will be excited. And he will believe you, once he sees the photo and the test results. Go home and tell him the news."

"... OK. Bye."

"Bye." Yami left the hospital and headed to the Kaiba mansion. The butler let him in and Yami went to the door to Seto's room. He put the photo and test results in his back pocket, still a bit nervous. He didn't know if it was the right moment to tell Seto.

Yami opened the door, seeing Seto on his bed, with his laptop on his lap. Seto looked at Yami and put his laptop down. "What did the doctor say?" he asked. "Uh... She said it was just a stomach bug..." Yami lied. Yami laid on the bed. "She said I just needed some rest," Yami lied again. Seto patted Yami's head. "Alright. I'll go downstairs. Call me up if you need anything," he said. Seto stood up, took his laptop, and headed to the door. He looked at Yami, who smiled at him. Seto did see folded paper in Yami's pocket, but never asked about it.

Seto went downstairs and saw Mokuba watching TV. Seto sat on the couch and opened his laptop. "Where's Yami? I saw him walk upstairs," Mokuba said. "He's resting," Seto replied.

"Where'd he go today? He was gone for quite awhile," Mokuba said.

"He went to the hospital for a check up."

"Oh, alright." Mokuba went back to the TV.

*line bar*

About an hour later, Yami's cell phone rang. Yami sat up and picked it up. "Hello?" Yami said.

"Hi, Yami!"

"Oh, hi, Yugi."

"You're at Kaiba's, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Just wondering." Then there was a silence between the two. Yugi broke the silence. "Your wedding's tomorrow! Aren't you excited?" he giggled.

"Yes," Yami chuckled.

"Since it's your wedding day, you need all your sleep!"

"Yes, I know."

"Anyways, come back home. It's almost six in the evening, and like I said, you need your rest."

"OK, I'll be over in a bit."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Yami hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He took out the ultrasound scan photo. Yami rubbed his stomach. "In just a few months, I'll have a child to take care of.." Yami whispered to himself and smiled. He was excited and couldn't wait until the child was born. Yami silently gasped when he felt a small movement. "You're excited, too, aren't you?" he chuckled, then recieved another small movement.

Yami heard someone walk up the stairs. He quickly and gently folded the ultrasound scan photo and put it in his pocket. Just in time, too. Seto walked in. Seto sat on the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Just a bit tired," Yami gave him a small smile,"Wedding jidders."

Seto chuckled. "Alright. Anyway, you should get home to rest. Mokuba's in his room playing video games. And you know him. Likes to play with it loud."

"Alright. Yugi wanted me to come home anyway." Yami got off the bed and gave Seto a kiss and headed to the door. "Bye, Seto! Can't wait for tomorrow!" Yami smiled. "Me either. Bye," Seto said as Yami walked out of the room.

* * *

Yami was outside of the Kame "Turtle" Game Shop. He felt nervous, having a feeling Yugi and his mother would find out about his pregnancy.

Yami opened the door, seeing Yugi and Ashita (his mother). "Hi, Yami!" Yugi said. "Hi," Yami said. Yugi put his arm on Yami's shoulder. "Before I called you to come over, Mokuba told me you had a doctor's appointment. Is anything wrong?" he asked. Yami shook his head, feeling more nervous for some reason. "No, no, no nothing's wrong. The doctor said I have a stomach bug and that I should rest!" Yami headed to the stairs.

He froze when he heard Yugi giggling. "It doesn't look like a stomach bug!" Yugi said. Yami turned around, seeing Yugi looking at the ultrasound scan photo and Ashita looking at the test results. The two were shoulder to shoulder, smiling and staring at each paper. Yami ran to them and tried taking the papers back, but Yugi and Ashita turned around. Then Yami was finally able to grab them. Ashita and Yugi hugged Yami.

"You're pregnant!" They said. "Please, please, please don't tell anyone!" Yami begged. Yugi and Ashita looked at each other in confusion, then looked at Yami. "Why?" They asked.

"Just don't tell anyone! Not yet!" Yami pleaded.

"Can I tell Jonouchi and the others?" Yugi asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Jonouchi's a blaber mouth, Anzu will get jealous and angry, and Honda might over react!"

"Does Kaiba know about it?"

"..."

"Oh my gawd, you didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Tell him tomorrow during the wedding. It will make a good present."

"No."

"Why? He'll love it! The news will make his day!"

"And if it doesn't it will ruin his day."

There was a silence in the room. Ashita sighed and brought Yami and Yugi to the living room. She and Yami sat down. "Yami, it's best to tell Kaiba as soon as possible. The longer you wait, the more angry he'll be, from you hiding it," she said. Yami hung his head and brought his knees to his chest. "But... I'm not sure how he'll react... I don't even know if he'll be happy... I don't even know if he likes kids or not," Yami said.

"Don't worry, he'll be happy," Ashita gave Yami a gently hug. Yami hugged back. "I garantee it," she said. Yugi gently took the ultrasound scan photo. He looked at it and smiled. "Are you having a boy, or a girl?" he asked, just to change the subject. Yami shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's a girl," Yami said, rubbing his stomach. "Anyways, Yami, you should get some rest for the wedding tomorrow," Yugi said. Yami nodded and headed upstairs. Yami went in his room. There was a tall, skinny mirror leaning against the wall. Yami walked over to it.

That's when he noticed his baby bump. Yami rubbed his stomach, kind of confused why he didn't notice before. Then he felt the baby slightly move around. Yami giggled. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Soon, he fell asleep. He was tired, anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3 is finished! XD Let me know how I did, PLEASE!

also, if you notice any _mistakes _please let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! I'm trying really hard to upload one chapter every one to two weeks. I've been very busy with school, homework, chores, and other things. I do know Yami _did _have a baby bump early and feel the baby early, but since he's a guy, it should be a bit screwed up, right?

ANYWAYS

ENJOY

* * *

_Next Day_

Yugi knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay, Yami?" he asked. After about a minute, Yami opened the door and walked out. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness," Yami said.

"How far are you?"

"Huh?"

"How far are you in your pregnancy?"

"Oh, um, almost three months." Yugi nodded and handed Yami his tuxedo. "Your wedding is in a few hours, and you need to get ready," Yugi said,"And if you start feeling nauseaus again, eat some ice cream. It helps." Yami nodded and went in his room. He changed in his tuxedo, and Yami was relieved that it fit. Yami walked out of his room, seeing Yugi just took Yami's phone from a near by desk. Yugi held up one finger in Yami's direction. "Hey, Kaiba," Yugi said into the phone.

Yami just silently watched Yugi talk with Seto. "Yeah, Yami's right here... He's pr-" Yugi looked at Yami, who was shaking his head. Yugi realized what he almost said, and corrected himself. "He's still a little sick is all..." Yugi said. Yugi handed the phone to Yami. "He wants to talk to you."

Yami brought the phone to his ear. "Hello, Seto," Yami said.

"Hello, Yami. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"I pressume you already know Yugi told me you were a little sick today."

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling okay, today?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"You know I can reschedule the wedding until you can rest."

"No, really, I'm fine! You don't have to!"

"Alright." Then Yami heard Mokuba talking in the background.

"Yami, I have to go. I need to get ready."

"When did you wake up?"

"Uh, just now."

"And you didn't get ready earlier?"

"I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were okay."

"Aw, thank you."

"I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Yami hung up and out his phone in his pocket. "Yugi, you almost told him!" Yami said. Yugi shurgged. "Sorry. Anyway, you're planning to tell him the news, _today_, right?" Yugi asked. Yami was silent for a moment, but shortly nodded. Yugi nodded in response.

* * *

_~TIME SKIP TO WEDDING~_

Seto was standing in front of Yami, and a priest stood beside them.

The priest turned to Seto. "Seto, will you take Yami to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked. "I do," Seto said.

The priest turned to Yami. "Yami, will you take Seto to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked. Yami smiled. "I do!" he replied.

"I pronounce you man and... man. You may kiss the... Groom," the priest said. Yami wrapped his arms around around Seto's neck and kissed him. The crowd clapped. From the corner of his eye, Yami could see Ashita crying tears of joy, Jonouchi and Honda giving him a thumbs up, Anzu and Yugi clapping and smiling.

After the vows, everyone went to have some cake. Ashita had baked it, since Yami couldn't really _find _a chef.

* * *

_After Wedding, and one week later (I DO NOT CARE THAT I DID A LONG TIMESKIP!)_

Yami and Seto bought an apartment, about an hour away from the Kame Game Shop. The apartment was already furnished, though the only thing they had to do was clean it up.

The two walked inside their apartment, and Yami plopped on the couch. He had been tired after their honeymoon that week. Seto sat at the edge of the couch and kissed Yami's forehead. "You look really tired. I'll do the cleaning. You can get some rest," Seto stood up and left the room. Yami soon fell asleep.

"Hey, Yami. Wake up," Seto said, shaking Yami a little. Yami opened his eyes. "Yes?" Yami rubbed his eyes. "I made some grilled cheese sandwiches. You hungry?" he asked. Yami nodded and sat up.

The two went to the table and started eating. Seto turned to Yami. "Yami, is anything bothering you? You seemed a bit distracted this week," Seto said. "No, nothing's wrong..." Yami said nervously, and continued eating. Seto didn't want Yami to feel uncomfortable, so he didn't say anything.

* * *

At around nine thirty in the afternoon, Yami and Seto headed to bed.

Yami pulled the covers over him. Seto wrapped his arm around Yami's waist. The two were silent for a minute. "Hey, Yami..." Seto said. Yami looked up at his lover. "Are you sure everything's okay?" Seto said. Immediately, Yami nodded and said,"Yes, everything's fine!" and looked away from Seto and closed his eyes. Seto did the same and the two fell asleep.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS!

I would be so greatful if anyone can spare some ideas for chapter 5! XD

Also, how do you guys think Seto should find out about the baby? I DO have ideas in my mind, but I just want to see what you guys think should happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! I wanted to update as soon as I could so you guys don't have to wait! XD Also, actually, they live in a house, not an apartment (difference is, you own a house, not an apartment. You rent it) ANYWAYS,

ENJOY!

* * *

Around five thirty in the morning, Yami woke up and headed downstairs to make some eggs and toast. When Yami was finished cooking, he sat at the table and started eating. Then his phone rang. He got up and went in the living room and picked up his phone. "Hello?" Yami said.

"Hello, Yami. This is Dr. Fujisawa."

"Hello, Fujisawa."

"I don't know why but I completely forgot to tell you that every three weeks I have to perform an ultrasound scan to check how the baby's doing. I need you to come to the hospital in TWO WEEKS, since I did your first ultrasound last week."

"Oh, alright."

"And also, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Okay-wait one second."

"Uh, okay." There was a silence for about two minutes, until Fujisawa spoke.

"I have to go. I have to deal with an ill patient. And remember, no drinking."

"Bye."

"Bye." Yami hung up and went back in the dining room. As soon as he set his phone on the table, it rang again. He picked it up. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, Yami!" It was Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi? Why're you up so early?" Yami was fine with Fujisawa calling him early, since she's a doctor, but it's unlike Jonouchi to wake up so early, especially at five thirty.

"I just wanted to invit you and money-bags to a party tonight."

Yami chuckled,"Unlike you to invite Seto to a party."

"Well, you _are_ married to him. But I don't care if he comes or not..."

"Alright. When's the party?"

"At eleven o'clock."

"That seems a little late."

"So? I like late parties!"

Yami sighed,"Alright, we'll be there."

"Great! See you tonight!" Jonouchi hung up. Yami put his phone on the table and continued eating. When Yami finished eating, he put the dishes in the sink and headed in the living room. He turned on the TV and plopped on the couch. Yami just put on a random movie.

The baby moved slightly. Yami smiled and rubbed his stomach. His baby bump didn't really grow through the past week, so, to everyone who didn't know, it just looked like Yami was eating too much sugar, though, his stomach was still kind of flat. Yami looked up at the ceiling. _How should I tell Seto the news...? _Yami thought. He knew Seto would find out eventually.

* * *

Around an hour later, Seto came downstairs. "I was thinking you'd be down here," Seto chuckled, sitting at the edge of the couch. He leaned in and pecked Yami's lips. "Jonouchi called awhile ago, saying he wanted us to go to his party tonight at eleven," Yami said. Seto shrugged. "I'm leaving work early today, so why not?" Seto said. Yami sat up and smiled. "It's unlike you to want to go to a party," he said. Seto shrugged again. "Like you said before, I'm working too much, and I've been getting kind of stressed out at work, and a party would probably help. I don't even care if the mutt's throwing the party," he added,"Anyway, I have to get to work. Call me if you need anything," Seto kissed Yami once more and headed to the door. "Bye," he said. "Bye," Yami said as Seto headed out.

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO PARTY_

Yami and Seto walked in Jonouchi's house. Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, Yugi, Honda, and Miho were there. "Hey, who wants to play a game!?" Jonouchi called. Everyone yelled "I DO!" and everyone sat on the couch, some on the floor. Yami and Seto joined in. "Who wants Truth or Dare?" Jonouchi asked. Everyone nodded. Yami just got nervous, knowing when it was Seto's turn, he'd dare Yami to tell him what was _bothering _him.

"I have an app on my phone," Jonouchi said. Yami sighed. "Now who wants to go first?" he asked. Mai raised her hand. Jono handed Mai the phone. "I'll go will... Dare!" she pressed the button. She read the dare out loud,"From the people around you, kiss the person you hate most." Mai's face turned red, Jonouchi laughing at her. Mai walked over to Honda and kissed his cheek. She wiped her mouth and went in her usual spot.

Honda didn't care if she hated him. He hated her too. "Honda's turn!" Jono said. Mai handed Honda the phone. "I'll go with dare..." he pressed the button and read,"Grope the person next to you." Honda's face turned red. On his left was Miho and on his right was Yami. If he groped Miho, she'd think he's weird, and Yami was a married guy, so he did what he chose. "Sorry..." he groped Yami between his legs. Yami slapped his hand away, with his face all red.

Honda handed Yami the phone. Yami's thumb accidentally hit _Dare_. Yami groaned. He read,"Drink a bottle of tequilla in three minutes." Next thing he knew, Jono handed him a bottle of tequilla. Yami shook his head, knowing tequilla could harm the baby. "You can't back down from a dare," Jono said. Yami still shook his head. "Can I just choose another dare?" Yami asked. Everyone but Seto shook their heads. "I can't drink tequilla!" Yami yelled. "Why not? Don't even say _because I'm underage_!" Jono said. "My doctor told me I can't drink any type of alcohol," Yami said.

Jono sighed,"OK, chose another dare." Yami pressed the button again and read,"Sing thirty seconds of a song of your friends' choice." Yami shrugged and chuckled,"That's fine with me!" Jono smirked. "ANACONDA! SING ANACONDA BY NIKKI MINAJ!" he laughed. Everyone but Seto said "DO IT!"

Yami sighed, and started quietly singing. Everyone cracked up laughing, thinking it sounded weird for a guy singing it. By the time Yami finished, Jono was crying laughing. "Chose someone to chose a truth or dare," he said. Yami turned to Seto. "I don't care," he said. Yami handed the phone to Yugi. "I'll do dare..." Yugi said, pressed the button and read,"Kiss the person you like on the lips, regardless of their decision." Yugi's face turned red as he muttered a curse under his breath. Everyone else (but Yami and Seto) blushed. "Everyone close your eyes!" Yugi said. Everyone closed their eyes.

Yugi made sure no one was peaking, then kneeled in front of Jono. Yugi was hesitant, but kissed Jono's lips. As soon as he did that, everyone opened their eyes. Everyone was wide mouthed, but Yami wasn't surprised. Seto wasn't either. Yugi looked at everyone and blushed as he went back to his normal seat.

* * *

By the time the party was over, Jono and Mai passed out on the couch. While Jono an Mai were taking a nap, everyone but Shizuka decided to leave, since Jono and Mai were too drunk to do anything, and Shizuka lived there.

Seto and Yami headed home. It was about two in the morning, and Yami was exhausted. He headed to the stairs. Seto noticed Yami looked like he was about to pass out, so Seto picked Yami up bridal style. "You really don't have to," Yami said. "You looked tired, so I might as well carry you to bed," Seto said.

Seto laid Yami on the bed and laid next to him. Seto stroked Yami's hair. "How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow? Well, the afternoon?" Seto asked. Yami smiled and nodded. "Okay," Yami said, resting his head on Seto's chest. Seto continued to stroke Yami's hair until Yami fell asleep. Soon, Seto fell asleep as well.

* * *

I think this chapter was funny/weird/a bit perverted...

TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK! REMEBER, I'M STILL LOOKING FOR IDEAS ON HOW SETO SHOULD FIND OUT ABOUT YAMI'S BABY! Don't worry to anyone who have me ideas. I like your ideas. But if I get more ideas, I can mash them up!

And for those who like wish-shipping, here ya go! do u think Yugi should be pregnant? tell me what u think

Please review and let me know if u guys like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up! I'm trying SO HARD to update as soon as possible so you guys don't have to suffer waiting a long time! So, most chapters will be updated every 2 - 4 days.

Also, one of the reviews says that when Seto and Yami did 'it' Seto should've felt the baby bump on Yami... I didn't really think about that until the reviewand thanks for letting me know. Also, I don't mind if ur over obsessed with wish shipping. This is actually my very first story with Wishshipping! XD

ANYWAYS

ENJOY

* * *

_TIMESKIP NEXT AFTERNOON AT A RESTURAUNT_

Yami and Seto sat at a table. Seto read through the menue. Yami was craving fruit salad and lemonade. Seto decided to have some rice and chicken with coke.

While they were waiting for their food, a waitress walked over, handing them their drinks. She smiled at Yami, bent over, and whispered in his ear,"Congradulations on the new baby." Yami's face turned a bright pink. _HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! _Yami thought. Yami didn't want to mention the baby in front of Seto, so he didn't ask the waitress who told her about the baby.

The waitress walked off, Yami still looking at her, still bright pink. "Hey, is everything okay? What'd she say?" Seto asked. Yami looked at Seto. "N-nothing, sh-she said nothing," he said. _Why is Yami so nervous when I ask if he's alright? _Seto thought.

* * *

After their food arrived, Seto noticed Yami was thinking about something and eating slowly. Seto held Yami's hand. "Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked. Yami's only response was nodding and eating a bit quicker.

* * *

The two were in the car (NOT LIMO), heading home. Yami rested his elbow on the armrest and his head resting on his hand as he looked out the window. Seto didn't ask anything, knowing Yami would get uncomfortable again.

Yami said he was tired and went upstairs to take a nap. Yami took of his shirt and put on his pajama shirt. Yami laid down on the bed, then noticed Seto at the doorway. Seto sat at the edge of the bed. Yami sat up. "Are you sure you're okay? You're always nervous when I ask you. I-is there anything you're not telling me?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head. Seto hugged Yami tightly. "You're distracted most of the time, you're eating a lot and you're tired most of the day. Please, tell me what's wrong. You're getting me very worried," Seto said. He was thinking Yami was sick, since some people tend to eat and sleep (obviously) a lot when they're sick. "Don't worry about me... I'm fine..." Yami said.

Seto already knew Yami would say that, and that Yami wouldn't say what was really wrong with him, so he just nodded, kissed Yami's forehead, and left the room so he can rest.

Seto headed downstairs and took his phone out, and dialed Yugi's number.

"Hello?"

"This is Kaiba."

"Oh, hello, Kaiba!"

"I'm really worried about Yami. Something's wrong with him, but he won't say anything. Do you know anything about it?"

"..."

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm forbidden to tell."

"He told you but not me?!"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna say anything. He'll get angry at me."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just me and my mother."

"Wow, just wow... I can't believe he told you and Ashita but not me!"

"I have to go! Bye!" Yugi hung up. Seto sighed. Yami was on the staircase, listening to the whole conversation. Yami couldn't believe that he never told Seto about the baby, when he should've told him over a week ago. Yami didn't know what to do. If he said anything now, Seto would be angry. If he said anything later, Seto would be angrier, since he kept it a secret for so long and lied to Seto so many times.

Yami sighed sadly and silently walked upstairs, careful to not get Seto's attention.

* * *

I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry for the short chapter! I wanted it to make it longer, but I had no ideas for this one. Next chapter will be longer, I swear! (I'll try...)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is CHAPTER 7! XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST 6 CHAPTERS!

Now, on with the story! (WARNING: I may tend to do LONG LONG timeskips and I'm sorry I never mentioned this before but a limo takes Seto to work and brings him home)

* * *

_TIMESKIP 2 MONTHS_

The past two months was a bit difficult for Yami. He started showing more, enough for Seto, Jono and the others to notice. He slepted until twelve in the afternoon and obviously ate a lot more. And Yami found out that everyone in the neighborhood knows about him being pregnant because of the newspaper and the TV. Lucky Seto doesn't read the paper or watch the news. Jono thought reading the paper was a waste of time, and only watched movies. The others just watched movies as well, but never read the paper. And because of Yami's fatigue, Seto got worried. Even walking up or down the stairs worn Yami out. Yugi nor Ashita would tell Seto anything.

Right now, it was five thiry in the morning, Yami and Seto were having breakfast. Yami woke up early because he was hungry (obviously). When Seto was finished, he kissed Yami's forehead and headed to the door. "I'm leaving for work, and I'll be heading home early today. And you get some rest. Alright?" Seto said. Yami nodded,"Bye. Love you." "Love you, too." Seto headed to work.

Yami headed to the living room and plopped on the couch to take a nap. That night, he only had a few hours to sleep, since the baby kicked everytime he was about to fall asleep. Not surprising, since Yami was five months pregnant. Even though he was five months, he looked bigger than five months, but Dr. Fujisawa had told him that the baby was perfectly fine. Gaining a lot of weight while pregnant was healthy for the baby, well that's what Yami heard.

* * *

_WITH SETO_

Seto had a meeting today, and was to distracted and worried about Yami to even pay any attention. After an hour of the businessman, Masashige Kobashigawa, saying his long speech, everyone in the room said their opinion. "Seto, what do you think?" Nakamaro Kuwahara said. Seto didn't respond. "Seto?" no response. "Hey! Seto!" the man snapped his fingers in Seto's face, snapping him out. "This is, what, the FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK YOU NEVER PAID ATTENTION! And you run Kaiba Corp!" a man said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't be so hard on him," Hisayuki Seno (Male) said. Hisa was more of the soft one, who hated yelling and fighting. Hisa turned to Seto. "So, what's bugging you?" Hisa asked. Everyone looked at him. "This better be resonable..." Masahige mumbled to himself. "Something is wrong with my husband, and he won't say anything. I even tried talking to his mother and brother, but they won't say anything either," Seto said. Masahige growled. "Then if he won't say anything, nothing. Is. Wrong!" he said.

"I feel like he's trying to hide something from me," Seto said. "Pft, you have any proof of that?" Nakamaro asked. "When I ask him if he's alright, he gets all nervous, and he's been going to see his doctor more often, too..." Seto sighed. "Must be for just a check up..." Masahige muttered. "I'm really sick of talking about this! This isn't even what we're supposed to talk about!" Nakamaro yelled.

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO 5 PM (Seto usually works until 11 PM *I don't care if I got that wrong!*)_

Seto, Masahige, Hisa, and Nakamaro were in a limo, heading home. Masahige and the others were also leaving at that time. "What's your husband's name?" Hisa asked. "Yami. You really didn't know?" Seto said. Everyone knew that Yami and Seto were married. "Oooh," Hisa said. Hisa, Masahige, and Nakamaro were confused and wondered why Seto didn't know Yami was pregnant.

They got off in front of Seto's house. Masahige's house was next to Seto's. Same with Hisa and Nakamaro. Seto opened the door. "Yami, I'm home," Seto said. He didn't get any response. "Yami?" no response. He was expecting Yami to say "welcome home" and give him a kiss. "Yami?" Seto called. Seto headed upstairs. "Yami?" Seto started to get worried. Why wasn't Yami responding? Seto turned to the direction of his room and saw Yami, collapsed at the doorway. "Yami!" Seto rushed over to him. Seto shook Yami gently. "Yami, what's wrong?" Seto asked. seto picked Yami up and set him on the bed. "Yami..." Seto said quietly.

Then Yami woke up. "Yami, what happened?!" Seto asked worriedly, helping Yami sit up. "I don't know..." Yami said quietly, looking to the right and hung his head. Seto caressed Yami's cheek. Yami slightly lifted his head and looked at him. "I-Is there something you're not telling me...?" Seto asked. Yami moved Seto's hand away and hung his head once again. Seto held Yami's hands, slightly squeezing them. "Yami, I'm your husband... You can tell me anything... You don't have to keep secrets from me... If you think I'll be angry, I won't be, just please tell me what's wrong..." Seto said.

Yami mumbled something, but Seto didn't hear. "Can you repeat that?" he asked. "I... I'm... Pregnant..." Yami whispered, sliding away from Seto. Seto sat on the bed and caressed Yami's cheek. Seto believed Yami, since Yami was so nervous to say anything. Yami slightly started to tremble. "I-... I-I'm s-sorry I-I n-ne-never t-told you..." Yami whispered, looking away from him. Seto then realized Yami was crying.

Seto gave him a big hug. "Shh, don't cry," Seto said softly. Yami hugged back and continued weeping. Seto looked at Yami. "Why're you crying?" he asked, stroking Yami's hair. "I'm scared! I don't even know how to take care of a child!" Yami cried, burying his face in Seto's chest. Seto stroked his hair. "Don't worry, Yami... Everything will be okay. I'll help you," he said. Yami looked up at Seto. "Y-... You're n-not a-angry...?" Yami asked. Seto shook his head. "Of course not! I'm happy for you," he said.

"How far along are you?" Seto asked.

"Five months..."

"When did you find out?"

"The day before our wedding..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" *says softly*

"I-I didn't know how you'd r-react... I-I got scared-"

"Don't worry. I'm not angry."

"I hid my pregnancy for two months and you're not angry?"

Seto shook his head. "Why would I be?" he smiled and kissed Yami's lips. Yami calmed down a bit. "What're you planning on naming the baby?" Seto asked. "Sadako or Aiko if it's a girl, and Hatoru or Akatsuki if it's a boy," Yami said.

"Do your friends know about the baby?" Yami shook his head. "I'I'll tell them tomorrow..." Yami said. Seto nodded. "Don't worry. They'll be just as happy as I am," he said. Yami nodded in response. The two laid down on the bed. "D-do you want to feel the baby?" Yami asked. Seto smiled and placed his hand on Yami's stomach, recieving a few kicks. Yami giggled. He always felt happier when the baby kicked or moved.

Seto chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think the baby's gender is?"

"I have a feeling it's a girl..." Yami covered his mouth and yawned slightly. Seto stroked Yami's hair. "I'll leave you alone so you can rest. I have work to do, anyway," Seto got off the bed, but Yami grabbed Seto's wrist. "C-... Can you stay?" he asked. Seto nodded. "Alright. Just let me get my laptop and I'll be back in a minute," Seto said. Yami let him go and Seto left.

When Seto came back, he laid next to Yami and placed the laptop on his lap. He looked over to Yami, who was sleeping.

* * *

Chapter 7 is finished! XD

I DEEPLE apologize if this chapter was a little _ too dramatic_..._ Gomen'nasai!_ This was the only think that came to my mind. And sorry to Setsuka200104 and Chaos Twin of Destruction, who've given me ideas of how Seto should find out.

Also, please tell me how I did. 1 to 10, how much to you like this story (so far)?

(1 being the worst, 10 being the best)


	8. Chapter 8

HERE IS CHAPTER 8!

Also, I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO MENTION, Yugi and Jono are in a relationship. (BF x BF) And right now, the month is September.

ENJOY (I know I say that every chapter)

* * *

_TIMESKIP NEXT DAY. AFTERNOON_

Yami and Seto were able to get Jono, Shizuka, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Mokuba, and Rebecca at his house. Yugi and Ashita came aswell.

Everyone was sitting on the couch. "So, you wanted to tell us something?" Jono asked. Yami nodded. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I... I'm pregnant!" Yami blurt out. He stayed silent, waiting for everyone to laugh. "CONGRADULATIONS!" Everyone said. Yugi and Ashita already knew. Anzu got up and gave him a big hug. She had a big smile on her face. "How far a long are you?" Mokuba asked. "Five months..." Yami said. No one really cared that Yami kept it a secret.

All of a sudden, Yugi's face turned red and he stood up. "Reminds me I have some news aswell. Same for you, Jono," Yugi said. Everyone looked at Yugi. "I, uh, went to the doctor yesterday and... I'm one and a half months pregnant..." Yugi looked at Jono,"With Jonouchi's child." Jono had a huge grin on his face. He kissed Yugi and hugged him. Yugi smiled. Ashita just jumped up and down with her hands in the air, since she's going to have two grandchildren now. "Wow, she's really happy," Mokuba mumbled.

"How about we go to a movie to celebrate? Or a resturaunt?" Jono asked. Everyone but Seto raised their hands and said,"MOVIE!"

* * *

They decided to watch _Lucy_. Yami and Yugi were a little bit worried. Lucy is a rated R horror movie, and everyone knows a pregnant person has mood swings, which means they're more sensitive..

* * *

"Man, that movie SUCKED!" Jono said,"That's not even scary! That movie is a shame to all horror movies! It should be rated PG 13!" Everyone was in Jono's car, surprisingly big enough to fit nine people.

Jono stopped at a red light. "Hey," Jono heard a woman say. He turned to his left. "Yes?" Jono said. "I see Yami and Yugi are in your car. Tell them I said congradulations!" the woman smiled. Jono turned to Yami and Yugi. Before he could say anything, Yami and Yugi said,"We heard."

* * *

Jono dropped Yugi, Yami, and Seto off at Yami and Seto's house. Yugi lived a few blocks away, so it was no big deal. "Hey, do you know where Ryou and Bakura went? I haven't seen them for a few months," Yami said. "Oh, they went on a trip to Egypt, but will be back next weekend," Yugi replied. "Also, Yugi, you can stay over if you want to. Even for the night. There's a guest bed you can use," Yami said.

"I live a just a few blocks away-"

"You can stay over, it's no big deal."

"Uh, okay, if you want me to." The three headed inside. "I'll make you two something to eat. What would you like?" Seto asked. "Grilled cheese sandwich," Yami said. "Noodles," Yugi said. Seto nodded and started on the grilled cheese and boiled some water.

Yami and Yugi were in the living room while they waited. "What names did you pick for your baby?" Yami asked. Yugi shrugged. "I have no clue. I'm still thinking," he said. "Anyway, how's college?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled. "Great! I'm already the professor's favorite student, and it hasn't even been a month!" he laughed. Yami laughed a bit aswell.

Yugi leaned in and whispered,"So, Kaiba's birthday is next month. What're you gonna get him?" Yami thought for a moment. "I-I don't know... But I'm gonna throw him a birthday party. He hasn't celebrated his birthday in years, so he deserves it," Yami said. "What're you two whispering about?" Seto asked softly, smiling a bit. Every since Yami and Set got married, Seto smiled more often.

"Anyways, your dinner is ready. Well, early dinner," Seto said. Yami and Yugi went to the table and started eating.

* * *

When they were finished, Seto picked up the dishes. "I'm guessing you two are tired, right?" he asked. Yami slightly nodded. Yugi shrugged. "Not that much, but I could use a nap," Yugi said. "Me, too," Seto said. It was around seven in the evening. The trio headed upstairs. Yugi went in the guest room and Yami and Seto went in their own room.

Yami laid down as Seto was changing. Yami was too lazy to put on his pajamas. When Seto was finished changing, he laid next to Yami. Yami turned to face Seto. "Unlike you to go to bed early. I was thinking you'd sleep at midnight..." Yami slightly yawned. Seto brought Yami closer and stroked his hair. Yami rested his head on Seto's chest and closed his eyes. Seto rubbed Yami's stomach, recieving a few kicks. Yami gave a small smile and Seto chuckled. Seto kissed Yami's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING!

Also, the next chapter may be short.

Tell me how I did. Bye bye, Min'na (everyone)! Chapter 9 will be published SHORTLY!


	9. Chapter 9

HERE IS CHAPTER 9! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

ENJOY

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO SETO'S BIRTHDAY! XD_

It was October 25, Seto's eighteenth birthday. Yami was now six months along, and his stomach got a bit bigger. Anyways, Yami didn't know what to get Seto, so he decided to throw a surprise birthday party. Yami, Yugi, and the others (you know) were at Yami's house. Everyone was waiting until Yami have the signal. He was looking aout the window, waiting for a limo to pull up. "Here he comes!" Yami said. Everyone hid. "Wait, false alarm. It was just a van," he said. Everyone sighed. Yami never took his eyes off the road.

He heard faint whispering behind him, then heard Shizuka shout,"WHY'D YOU TELL HIM?!" Yami turned around, knowing Jono told Seto, since Shizuka was the only one who'd yell at him with that tone. "You told him?!" Yami shouted,"This was supposed to be a surprise!" Yami's face turned red with anger as he growled. "Yami, don't get stressed out. Remember what the doctor said?" Anzu asked. Yami took a deep breath and calmed down. "You guys don't have to hide... It's not a surprise anymore..." Yami said. Everyone stood up and said,"Awww!" "Thanks a lot, Jono!" Mokuba shouted.

* * *

WITH SETO

Seto got out of the limo and unlocked the door. He saw Yami sitting on the couch. "Found out Jono told you about the surprise..." Yami said, resting his head on his hand. "Where'd everyone go?" Seto asked. "Oh, they went to a bar, getting wasted. Mokuba and Shizuka went home. Same did Yugi and Anzu," Yami said. Seto sighed and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He jumped when Yugi and the others jumped out from behind the furniture and shouted,"SURPRISE!" Seto laughed. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" he joked. Everyone smiled and laughed as well.

Yami stood up and gave Seto a hug and qucikly headed in the kitchen. He came out with a chocolate cake, lighted with candles. "I didn't know what to get you, but I do know you like chocolate cake, so I made one!" Yami giggled, setting the cake on the table. "Now, make a wish!" Yami smiled. Seto smiled back at Yami, rubbing Yami's stomach. "A loving husband and a baby on the way... I couldn't ask for anything more," Seto kissed Yami's lips. Everyone couldn't help but say,"Aw!". Jono had his phone out and was taking a video.

Yami cut the cake and handed the first piece to Seto. "Delicious!" Seto said. "Thank you," Yami said. Everyone else took a slice of cake and sat at the table. Ashita walked over to Seto. "I have noticed you never wore a scarf, so I made you one," she handed him the scarf. Seto wasn't surprised Ashita had sown him a scarf, since that's what Ashita's been doing for the past two weeks.

* * *

When everyone was finished with the cake, they went in the livingroom and watched a movie of Seto's choice. Well, it was supposed to be Seto's choice, but Seto didn't really watch movies, so he didn't know what to watch, so Anzu chose the movie. _Snow White and the Huntsman_. "I am _not _watching Snow White!" Seto yelled. Everyone laughed. "It's not the Disney. This one has more blood in it, and has more violence. It's a good movie!" Anzu said.

"You've already seen it? Why watch it again?"

"Because it's a good movie." Anzu held up the disc (in the case) to the movie.

"And you already brought it..." Seto mumbled. Seto, Yami Jono sat on the couch. Yugi was sitting on Jono's lap. Anzu put on the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over, Anzu put the disc back in the case and put it in her purse. It was around ten thirty-nine in the afternoon, and Mokuba and Rebecca headed home since they had school the next day. Mokuba obviously went to Rebecca's house. Everyone else was tired, and wanted to get some sleep. Ashita drove them all home. Seto put the leftover cake in the fridge, which was only like, one piece. Yami hung the newly sewn scarf on the coat rack.

The two headed upstairs and changes into their pajamas. Yami wore black pants and one of Seto's long white shirts, since Yami's pajamas didn't really fit him anymore. The two crawled in bed. Seto had his arm wrapped around Yami's waste, Yami resting his head on Seto's chest. The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 9 is finished! Sorry for the short chapter!

CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP SHORTLY


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10! *HIDES*

*takes microphone and shouts* IF YOU LIKE/LOVE YAMI AND SETO, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE CHAPTER!

* * *

_TIMEKIP TO ONE FOURTY THREE AM!_

Yami shot up, hearing a noise from downstairs. He was silent for a second. He heard glass shattering. He shook Seto. "Seto! Seto wake up!" Yami whispered. Seto opened his eyes, and sat up. "D-did you hear that?" Yami whispered. Seto listened, hearing heavy footsteps downstairs. Seto jumped out of bed. "Stay here, and don't move!" Seto whispered, leaving the room. Yami started silently crying. He stood up. Even though he was about four feet away from the door, he was able to see what was going on, since the door was cracked open.

Then he heard a loud bang. _Gunfire! _"Se-" Yami began, but he felt someone wrap their arm around Yami's neck, lifting him off the ground. _NO!_ The man threw Yami on the bed. Yami looked at the person. It was a man with medium long black hair and deathly black eyes. He was about six-foot-five, taller than Seto. The man sat on top of Yami. The man evilly chuckled. The man took out a short rope, and forced Yami's hands up, and tied the rope around Yami's wrists, attatching it to the wood of the bed.

The man plunged the butcher knife in Yami's side all the way. Yami's eyes widened as he cried out. Tears uncontrollably streamed down his face. The man didn't remove the knife, even when Yami stopped struggling as much. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Seto shouted, grabbing the man and nearly throwing him across the room. Seto turned to Yami and slowly removed the knife from his side. "Th-th-the... B-ba... by..." Yami stuttered, sobbing. "Don't worry, Yami, the baby will be okay," Seto said, untying the rope from Yami's wrists. "Did you know I have another knife?!" a deep voice said. Before Seto could turn around, the man plunged the knife in Seto's back. Seto collapsed and looked up at him.

Another man walked in the room with a gun. The two men seemed to be brothers. They both looked at Yami and Seto evilly. "We weren't planning on killing you, but we're gonna have to. Hey, life isn't fair, now, is it?" The man pointed the gun at Seto and shot his head. Seto lay, lifeless on the floor. The man looked at Yami, who was clutching his side, hoping to stop the bleeding. Yami looked at Seto and cried, trying to reach out to him. "Should we kill him? He knows our appearances, so he can go straight to the police!" the man with the gun said. The other man with the knife smirked and shook his head. "No... Let him bleed to death," he said, then they ran off.

"S-S...Se... to... W-... Wake... up...!" Yami cried in almost a whisper. Yami was able to get off the bed, but failed to stand, due to the amount of pain he was in. Yami laid next to Seto and weaking grabbed his hand, barely squeezing it. Yami brought himself closer to Seto's face. Yami pecked his lips and laid his head on Seto's chest. Seto wasn't breathing... But he had a faint heartbeat. Yami knew if he was quick enough, Seto would live. Yami was able to sit up just long enough to grab the phone. He laid back on the ground, his hand on his wounded side. He quickly dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please help! Someone broke in and they shot my husband and stabbed me!"

The woman on the other side knew it was Yami, jsut by listening to his voice. "Where was you're husband shot?"

"In the head!"

"Is he still breathing?"

"No...!"

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Barely..."

"Where were you stabbed?"

"My side..." Yami coughed up some blood,"Please hurry!"

"An ambulance will be there shortly. Just hang in there."

"Th-... Thank you..."

"Try to stay awake until the ambulance arrives."

"I-I... I'll try..."

"Is there anyone in the house w-" Then the phone died. Yami put the phone down and looked back at Seto. Yami didn't know if Seto would live or not. Some people live from a gunshot wound to the head. Yami didn't know if the baby survived the stab wound. Yami wrapped one arm around Seto and with his other hand, rubbed his stomach. Yami sobbed. Yami wouldn't know what to do if Seto and their unborn child died...

* * *

In about ten minutes, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics put Yami and Seto on separate stretchers and rushed them in the ambulance. Yami was half-unconscious by the time they arrived. He had already lost almost two-thirds of his blood. Yami looked at Seto, tears streaming down his face. "We'll do the best we can to save him. Don't worry," a young woman said softly to Yami,"But there's a chance you might need an emergancy C-Section." Yami's eyes widened. "But I-I'm s-six m-months... Wh-what would hah... ha-happen to the baby?" Yami asked, holding his wound. The woman was silent for a moment. "For all I know, the baby won't die. It'll live. We'll make sure of that," she said.

Yami weakly smiled. "Th-... Thank... you..." He closed his eyes. The paramedics inserted a breathing tube down his throat to help him breathe until they made it to the hospital.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes, seeing a bright light. He saw Fujisawa. "You have a breathing tube in your throat. Don't try to speak yet," she said,"and Kaiba has an eighty-percent chance of surviving, but due to the wound being just over his left eye, he will lose his vision and there is a possibility that he will be paralyzed, but we're not sure yet." Yami's eyes widened. "But don't worry. The damage isn't that bad. He will be back on his feet in no time, in about three months," she said,"I'm going to remove the tube, and you have to let me know if you're having trouble breathing, alright?" she said.

Yami slowly nodded. Fujisawa slowly removed the tube. Yami coughed slightly. "You okay?" she asked. Yami nodded and took a deep breath. "You arrived at the hospital about an hour ago. We already performed an ultrasound scan, and the baby is distressed, but since you lost so much blood, we had to give you a blood transfusion before the C-Section. We haven't performed it yet, but we have to, soon, or the baby will die," she said. Yami sat up slightly. "If you need to, do it. I just want my baby to be safe," Yami said,"I'm completely fine now." Fujisawa hesitated but nodded.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, the were performing the C-Section. They had already cut Yami open and were about to remove the baby. Yami was just looking at the doctors, waiting for one of them to carry his bundle of joy.

About two minutes later, a doctor was carrying the baby and cut the ambilical cord. "She's not breathing," the doctor said. "What do you mean she's not breathing?!" Yami cried. The doctors took the baby and went in another room.

* * *

Yami sat on a hospital bed, waiting anxiously for the news about his child. He'd already been stitched up. It's been two hours since they performed the C-Section. Yami wasn't sure if Seto was alright...

A few minutes later, Fujisawa walked in, holding the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket and was wearing a white hat and baby clothes. "Look who I have!" Fujisawa smiled, the bundle in her arms reaching out to Yami. Yami smiled back and almost cried tears of joy when Fujisawa handed him the baby. "It's a girl," she said,"What're you going to name her?"

"Sadako... Sadako Kaiba," Yami replied. He looked up at Fujisawa, his eyes filled with worry. "Is Sadako alright? Is there any medical conditions I should know about?" He asked. Fujisawa smiled. "No! If there was, I would've already said so," she softly. "I-... Is Seto okay?... How-how is he?" Yami asked. Fujisawa placed her hand on Yami's shoulder. "The surgeons performed surgery to remove the bullets from his brain and shoulder, and he's had some stitches from the stab wound, but other than that, he's doing fine. Though, he hasn't woken up yet," she said. "C-can I see him?" Yami asked.

Fujisawa nodded. "Of course you can. Get dressed and follow me," she said. Yami was well enough to leave the hospital, along with Sadako. Yami handed Fujisawa Sadako and got dressed.

She handed Sadako back to Yami and she led Yami to the recovery room, where Seto was...

* * *

Yami pulled up a chair and sat down, holding Seto's hand. Seto's head was bandaged, covering his left eye. Sadako had fallen asleep in Yami's arms. "Yami!" Yami turned around, seeing Yugi, Jono, Anzu, and the others at the doorway. Yugi went to Yami's side. "I came as soon as I heard! What happened?!" Yugi asked. A tear trickled down Yami's cheek. "T-... Two men broke in and shot Seto. One of them stabbed me and Seto, and shot Seto in the head..." Yami murmured. Yugi gave Yami a hug. "I'm so sorry... " he said. Yami shook his head. "You don't have to apologize," Yami said.

Everyone else pulled up a chair and sat around Seto's bed. Yami looked over to Ashita, who was looking at the small baby in Yami's arms. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Yami asked, smiling. Ashita nodded as Yami handed Sadako to her. "Her name is Sadako." Ashita smiled, looking down at her granddaughter. "She's so adorable!" Anzu silently squealed. "She's beautiful," Ashita smiled. Sadako had Yami's narrow eyes, but they were an icy blue. Her hair was a chocolate brown, lightly highlighted with red.

Yami looked over to Seto. "Seto?" Yami asked. "What's wrong?" Jono asked Yami. Yami gave a small smile. "I thought I felt Seto's hand move... Seto? Can you hear me?" Yami asked. Seto made a small noise and slightly squeezed Yami's hand. Yami cried tears of joy. Mokuba went to get a doctor to check on Seto.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in, though, it wasn't Fujisawa. The doctor was a tall male with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was surprised Seto would be slightly conscious after surgery this early. He was expecting for Seto to be asleep for a few more days.

Seto slowly opened his eyes, everything slightly blurry. He smiled, seeing Yami and their new baby. Ashita handed Seto the baby. "This is Sadako..." Yami said. "Sadako... What a lovely name," Seto said, looking down at his daughter.

The male doctor interrupted the moment,"I'm Dr. Takayesu. Kaiba, you were lucky that you weren't paralyzed. You can still walk around, but I still want you to be at bed rest for three months. I don't want you to walk around too much. At least ten minutes every four to six days, but it's best to stay in bed," Takayesu said. Seto sighed and nodded, then noticed he could only see out of his right eye. "Because of the gunshot wound being over your left eye, you lost your vision in that eye. Sorry, but a surgery won't fix your vision," Takayesu said. Seto sighed once more. "And you'll be able to leav the hospital in about two weeks, depending on how much you recover, alright?" Takayesu asked. Seto nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Takayesu wanted everyone to go home so Seto could rest. Yami kissed Seto's lips and headed home with Sadako. Honda and Jono offered to clean up the blood and Ashita helped pay to fix the broken window. Yami and Sadako stayed at Yugi's house (Game Shop). Yami couldn't bear being alone after the break in. Yugi wanted to be prepared for his own child, so he had boughten a crib, so Sadako would use it in the mean time.

It was around seven thirty to eight in the morning, and Yami and Yugi were exhausted, and went to bed.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 IS FINISHED! *Hides behind brick wall* I ALREADY FEEL GUILTY ENOUGH!

CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UP SOON


	11. Chapter 11

HERE IS CHAPTER 11!

I apologize for not updating sooner than usual. I couldn't think of anything! GOMEN'NE! (SORRY!)

And I apologize for Ryou, Bakura, Marik, or Melvin (Yami Marik) not appearing for 11 chapters. I, to be honest, am NOT a fan of them... I always forget about them, sorry!

ENJOY!

* * *

About ten days later, Seto was released from the hospital, and Yami and Seto went back home. Yugi and Jono let Yami and Seto use the crib. Jono and Honda carried the crib to Yami and Seto's house, sicne it would be a waste of time taking it apart and rebuilding it.

Yami was sitting on the bed, feeding Sadako. Seto was laying next to him. "This sucks... I'm not allowed to walk? How am I supposed to work...?" Seto asked. Yami chucked. "You're too much of a workaholic, are you? Also, you have to lay off using the computer. You use it twenty-four-seven!" Yami said,"And you do know that know that Sadako's born, you'll have to work less, right?" Seto nodded and smiled. Yami placed the bottle down and handed Sadako to Seto. "I'm fine without working if it's to take care of Sadako, but not bedrest..." Seto said, Sadako grabbing his finger.

Yami laid next to Seto and smiled. He rested his head on Seto's shoulder. Sadako yawned. Yami chukcled and picked her up and laid her in her crib. Sadako's crib was in Yami and Seto's room, since Yami was still kind of paranoid from the break in less than two weeks ago. Yami kissed Sadako's forehead and laid back on the bed with Seto. "Remember, Seto, you can walk around for only ten minutes every few days, so you can work a little bit," Yami said,"At least it's not the entire day."

Seto sighed,"Dr. Takayesu said it would be best if I didn't walk around. Anyway, I'd heal faster." Yami rested his head on Seto's chest and closed his eyes. "Tired?" Seto asked. Yami nodded, kissing Seto's cheek. "I'm gonna take a quick nap..." he closed his eyes, Seto stroking his hair. Yami soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sadako started crying, waking Yami and Seto up. Yami stood up and went over to Sadako's crib. Sadako reached out to Yami and stopped crying that much. Yami picked her up. She didn't need her diaper changed, and Yami tried to feed her, but she didn't seem hungry. She just felt a bit lonely. Yami sat on the bed, Sadako sitting on his stomach, giggling. "She just wanted some attention," Yami smiled, Sadako laying down on his chest and played with Yami's finger.

"How old will she be when she starts speaking?" Yami asked, looking up at Seto. Honestly, he had no clue. "About nine months," Seto replied. Yami looked back at Sadako and smiled, resting his head on Seto's chest. Then he heard the doorbell ring. Yami stood up and handed Sadako to Seto and went to the door and opened it. "Hello, Yami," Yugi smiled.

"Oh, hello, Yugi," Yami replied. "Sorry, I know it's late. I just dropped by just to see how you, Kaiba, and Sadako are doing. I also brought Sadako some clothes," Yugi said, holding up a tiny white shirt and bright pink pants and shoes. "Thank you, Yugi," Yami took the clothing and let Yugi inside. "Sadako and Kaiba are sleeping, aren't they?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. "Sadako woke up a little more than five minutes ago, which obviously woke me and Seto up," Yami replied.

The two sat on the couch. "Also, I have some good news!" Yugi smiled. Yami nodded in response. "Well, I found out that I'm having twins!" Yugi said. Yami smiled and gave Yugi a hug. "Really?" Yami chuckled,"I guess mom will be a lot happier!" Yugi nodded,"And a few days ago, Jonouchi proposed!" Yami was kind of shocked. "But you two were only together for not even three months..." Yami said.

Yugi pouted,"I know that..." Yami stood up. "I'm gonna quickly check on Seto and Sadako," Yami went upstairs and in his room. Seto was fast asleep with Sadako napping on his chest. Yami took out his phone and snapped a photo. "I don't think he'd like that," Yugi whispered. "C'mon, that's cute!" Yami whispered back. "Let's go before we wake them," Yugi whispered. The two left the room and headed back downstairs.

"To be honest, I'm glad Seto's at bedrest!" Yami said. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"He was on his laptop 24/7, he never leaves the house unless he takes me out to dinner, and that's all he does! I'm gonna laugh if he needs glasses! Looking at that laptop all day will ruin his vision."

"Oh, you made a point. I remember one time in middleschool; this was before Kaiba stopped going to school; I saw him on his laptop at recess!" Yugi giggled along with Yami. Yami turned on the TV. "What do you wanna watch?" he asked. Yugi shrugged,"I don't know... I don't watch TV that often so I don't know what shows there are."

Yami sighed. "How about... Um... Two And A Half Men?" Yami suggested. Yugi shrugged. "I don't really care about what I watch," he replied. Yami put on Two And A Half Men and he and Yugi watched about six episodes before Sadako started crying.

Yami stood up. "I got it," he said, heading upstairs. He went in his room and took Sadako off of Seto's chest. Surprisingly, Seto didn't wake up. Yami noticed Sadako started to smell. Yami went in the bathroom and changed Sadako's diaper. After that, he went downstairs. Yugi handed Yami a bottle of warm milk. Yami fed it to Sadako then burped her. Yami sat on the couch with Sadako on in his arms.

Sadako had a confused look on her face, looking at Yami, then at Yugi. Sadako reached over to Yugi. Yami handed her to Yugi. She looked back at Yami, then at Yugi. She frowned. Yami and Yugi giggled. "She's so confused!" Yami giggled. She reached out on hand to Yami and grabbed his bangs. She used her other arm and grabbed Yugi's bangs. She tugged on them. "Ow ow ow!" Yami and Yugi laughed, gently removing her hands from their hair.

She place her hands on Yugi's cheeks and gently patted them. Yugi giggled. "I don't think she knows which is which," he said. She looked at Yami and grabed his nose. Yami didn't really care. He thought it was hilarious. He laughed. Yugi placed her in between him and Yami. She looked at Yami, then Yugi, then Yami, then Yugi. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and giggled. Yami picked her up. "I'm your papa," he said. Sadako smiled and giggled. She put her mouth on Yami's cheek, trying to kiss his cheek. Yami laid down with Sadako on his chest.

"Kaiba will be up soon, I guess?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. "Yeah. I'll check on him in a bit to see if he's hungry," Yami said.

* * *

After an episode of Two And A Half Men, Yami went upstairs and went in his room. Seto looked over to Yami. "Hello," Seto said. Yami smiled and sat on the bed. "Good morning! You hungry?" he asked. "Kind of," he replied. Yami kissed his cheek. "What would you like?" Yami asked. Seto shrugged. "I don't know... Anything, I guess. I don't really care," Seto said. Yami nodded. "Alright. I'll make some eggs and toast," Yami said, heading downstairs. He headed into the kitchen and started cooking.

When he was finished, he brought the food upstairs. He handed it to Seto. Seto took a bit. "From now on, I want you to cook!" Seto said,"I suck at cooking anyway." Yami sat next to Seto. "Yugi is downstairs with Sadako. When she saw Yugi, her reaction was _priceless_!" Yami chuckled,"She was so confused and didn't know which was which!" Seto chuckled and continued eating.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! GOMEN'NASAI! GOMEN'NASAI!

I ran out of ideas.

I'd be so greatful if you guys gave me some ideas! ARIGATO (THANK YOU)


	12. Chapter 12

Here is Chapter 12! I'm using my idea, since Chaos Twin of Destructuion's idea was literally the closest to mine.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yami walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Yugi handed Sadako to Yami. "Yami, look what's on the news!" Yugi whispered, not wanting to disturb Sadako, who had fallen asleep. Yami looked at the TV.

_"Nineteen year old Yokubo Morikawa and twenty-four year old Sentoki Morikawa were found yesterday afternoon and were arrested for burglary and attempted murder. Fourteen year old Yokuba Morikawa is also arrested for providing their weapons. Yokuna is sentenced five months in prison, and Yokubo and Sentoki were sentenced five years in prison," the man said. It showed a photo of Yokubo and Sentoki. Yokubo had short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Sentoki had medium long black hair and deathly black eyes. Then it showed a picture of Yokuna. She had blood red eyes and dark brown hair, highlighted with a dark red._

Yami hugged Sadako gently and looked away from the TV screen. Sentoki was the one who had stabbed him that night. Yokubo shot Seto and nearly killed him. Seto was lucky to survive. Yami couldn't bear looking at Yokubo and Sentoki's faces again. Yugi gave Yami a hug. "I-I'll check on Seto..." Yami stood up and headed upstairs with Sadako in his arms.

Yami walked in the room and sat on the bed and laid next to Seto. Seto placed his plate on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Yami. Seto pecked Yami's lips. "What's wrong, honey?" Seto asked. Yami rested his head on Seto's shoulder. "Remember those men that broke in...?" Yami asked. Seto nodded. "They were caught and arrested yesterday afternoon. Along with a girl who helped them..." Yami said.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? That they were caught?"

"Yeah."

"Then why're you so worried?"

Yami just buried his head in Seto's chest and hugged Sadako. "Wh... What if... They come back...? And hurt Sadako...?" Yami asked. Seto held Yami's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. They won't come back. I'm sure they'll forget about us by the time they're release," he said. Yami nodded in response.

"I'm sure we won't be seeing them for a very long time!" Yugi was standing at the doorway. He sat at the edge of the bed,"So don't worry about it." Yami gave a small smile and shortly nodded. "Okay..." Yami replied. Yugi stood up. "I should be heading home. I have to get another ultrasound scan in the afternoon," he said. Yami and Seto nodded. They said their goodbyes and Yugi headed home.

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO AFTERNOON!_

Yugi and the others (Including Mokuba and Rebecca!) were at Yami and Seto's house, just to hang out. "I'm actually surprised that Yami and Yugi are my brother-in-laws! And that I have a niece! And a niece or a nephew on the way!" Mokuba smiled. Yugi chuckled. "Actually," Yugi said. Everyone stared at Yugi. "I'm having twins!" Yugi smiled. Everyone smiled aswell. Ashita gave Yugi a hug. "THREE GRANDCHILDREN!" she squealed. Yugi and Yami were surprised that Ashita was never angry at them, since they got pregnant at a young age.

"Anyway, Yugi, when are you and Jonouchi getting married?" Ashita asked. Yugi smiled. "February seventh," Yugi replied. Jono kissed Yugi's lips. "Tonight, I'll make dinner! I promise it will be the best meal you ever had!" he said. Yugi giggled and hugged Jono.

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO THE EVENING_

Jono was at the stove while everyone was in the living room watching TV. Everyone heard something that sounded like hot water boiling. "OW!" Jono squeaked. "You okay, Jonouchi? You need any help?" Yugi called. "NO, no, I'm okay!" Jono called back. Yugi chuckled and looked back at the TV.

About three minutes later, everyone started to smell smoke. It was kind of visible from the kitchen. Sadako coughed slightly. Then the smoke detector went off. "JONOUCHI!" Everyone shouted. Sadako started to cry from the loud beeping from the smoke detector. Yugi went in the kitchen. Honda, Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca opened the windows. The alarm soon turned off.

Yami was sitting on the couch with Sadako on his lap, who was still crying. "Don't cry, Sadako. The noise is gone. You're okay," Yami said softly, rubbing her cheek with his index finger. Sadako started to calm down. "I'm cooking dinner from now on!" Yugi said. Everyone laughed. Jono came back in the room. "Can I see Sadako?" he asked. Yami gave him Sadako. Sadako was still a bit teary-eyed. "Aw, sorry for scaring you!" Jono apologized, wanting to be a bit funny so he made his voice sound funny.

Sadako giggled and pulled on Jono's hair. "Ow," Jono mumbled. Everyone chuckled. Jono handed Sadako back to Yami. Yami had his knees up and Sadako was resting her head on his knees. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Looks like she's tired," Rebecca said. Sadako closed her eyes. Yami brought Sadako closer so that she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Yugi finished recooking dinner in about fourty-five minutes to an hour. Yami had already put Sadako to bed. When everyone finished eating, they headed home, since it was obviously late. Yami changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed next to Seto, wrapping his arm around him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I'M CURSED WITH A BRAIN FART! My goodness, it's getting harder and harder for me to think of ideas... BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I wrote down ANYTHING that came to my mind! XD

Do you guys think I should skip to when Seto is fully healed?

ALSO, FROM NOW ON, I WILL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME SO U GUYS CAN HAVE MORE TO READ! XD


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 IS UP! THANK YOU CHAOS TWIN OF DESTRUCTION FOR UR IDEA.

I ASKED MY SISTER FOR IDEAS AND SHE DIDN'T HELP AT ALL. AGAIN, THANK YOU

ENJOY

* * *

_TIMESKIP THREE MONTHS LATER_

Seto sat up in bed. "Let's see if you can walk now," Yami said,"If it hurts, we'll wait another week." Yami took Seto's hand and helped him stand up. Seto smiled,"I feel fine!" Yami smiled aswell. Sadako was sitting in her crib. She looked at her parents and let out a small laugh and fell on her back, her legs still in a sitting position. Seto walked over to her. Sadako held her arms out and giggled. Seto picked her up and headed downstairs, Yami following.

Seto sat on the couch horizontally, with Yami between his legs and Sadako on Yami's lap, resting her head on his knees. "I love you, Sadako," Yami said, smiling down at Sadako. Sadako giggled and smiled. "I love you, Sadako," Seto said. Sadako made a small noise. "I think she's trying to say something!" Yami chuckled,"I love you." Sadako was silent for a moment. "I wuv wu," she murmured. Yami and Seto smiled. "She said her first words!" Yami said.

Sadako giggled once more and rested her head on Yami's chest after yawning a bit. She didn't really sleep that night, since she wasn't that tired. Yami rested his head on Seto's chest. Seto turned on the TV. The news was on.

_"Nineteen year old Yokubo Morikawa, twenty-four year old Sentoki Morikawa, and fourteen year old Yokuna Morikawa have broken out of prison not even twenty-four hours ago," the man said. It showed an image of a jail cell, which looked like the door was blown up. The explosion didn't seem that big, surprisingly. "There was evidence of granade use. It is unknown about how they got the granade, or if they were harmed from the explosion. Police are currently looking for them. Please contact authorities if you've seen them anywhere." Then it showed images of the prisoners._

All this frightened Yami. Yami hugged Sadako a big tighter. Sadako looked up at Yami, then back at the TV, not knowing what was going on. Seto kissed Yami's cheek and stroked his hair. "Yami, don't worry about them," Seto said. Yami looked up at Seto. "B-but... Wh-what if they attack us again...? And hurt Sadako...?" Yami asked. Seto shook his head and pulled Yami in a hug. "Don't worry. They couldn't find us even if they wanted to. The prison they were locked up at is miles and miles away," Seto said.

Yami had nothing else to say. He nodded in response and rested his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto turned off the TV. Yami got up and went in another room. He sat down on a chair in front of a fireplace. (It was January 1st)

* * *

About a week later, Seto went back to work. He changed his work hours so he can work from six pm until about four am, so he can spend more time with Yami in the morning.

It was about seven in the evening, and Yami was in bed. Sadako was in her crib. He was trying to fall asleep, so that time would pass by quicker. Yami looked up at the cieling. He couldn't sleep. He felt safer when Seto was around. But it was only Yami and his daughter. Yami sighed and closed his eyes. _Get some sleep, Yami... _Yami thought. He just pretended Seto was downstairs watching TV, and Yami soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yami woke up around midnight and couldn't fall back asleep. Yami got up and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Yami filled a glass cup with water and took a few sips. Then he heard a commotion just outside the window, which caused Yami to go numb due to fear. He heard about three voices. Two men, and a young girl. Yami put the cup down and ran upstairs and in the bedroom. Yami shut door and tempted to lock it, but it was jammed. Yami started crying when he heard glass breaking and people jumping in his home. He picked up Sadako and grabbed his cellphone and headed to the corner of the room and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergancy?" a young woman asked.

"Someone broke in...!" Yami silently cried.

"Is anyone with you?" The young woman already knew it was Yami, just by the sound of his voice (Yami is a popular celebrity)

"My daughter Sadako."

"Do you know how many people broke in?"

"Three... Two men and a girl."

"Where are you?"

"In my bedroom..."

"Stay put, okay? The police will be there shortly."

"O-okay..."

"I need you to stay as quiet as possible so they can't find you. How old if your daughter?"

"Only three months..."

"I need you to stay on the phone so we can have a signal to know where you are."

"A-alright." Yami gasped as he heard heavy footsteps walking upstairs. "They're coming!" Yami silently sobbed.

"Calm down. Is there anywhere where you can hide? Like a closet?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hide in there and make sure that your daughter doesn't make any noise."

"Okay." Yami went into the closet and held Sadako close. Yami was curled up in a ball in the corner. Then Yami heard beeping from the phone. Yami gasped and turned it off. He hugged Sadako tightly and held his breath as he heard the men and the girl walk in the room. Yami was terrified. What if they were Yokubo, Sentoki, and Yokuna? Sadako woke up and was a bit scared from the dark. She hugged Yami's wrist. "This place looks very very familiar!" Yami heard one of the men say. Yami recognized that voice. It was Yokubo. "D*** it, I don't have my knife! Or my gun!" Sentoki said.

"Isn't this Yami Kaiba and Seto Kaiba's house?" Yokuna said, pressing her hand on the bed. "It's warm. Someone's here!" she chuckled. "Come out, come out, whereever you are!" Sentoki laughed. Yokuna laughed aswell. "It's so obvious! I know who's here! Yami and his kid! The crib's warm, too!" she said, removing her hand from the small matress (whatever) in the crib.

Yami couldn't control his crying. He was sure he and Sadako would get caught. Yami covered his mouth with one hand, worried he'd make a noise. "WOW, Yami is supposed to be the King of Games, but he sure is not the King of Hiding!" Yokuna threw open the closet door. Yami screamed in shock and Sadako started crying. Sentoki grabbed Yami's arm and forced him up.

"Awe, what a cute baby," Yokuna said sarcastically. "I'm sure it would hurt you greatly if we killed her, but it would hurt you more if she was missing!" she said. Sentoki held Yami still, Yokuna taking Sadako from Yami's arms. Yami cried,"Leave her alone! Why're you doing this?!" Yokuna chuckled. "We're just looking for some trouble. We're so naughty, aren't we?" she and Yokubo headed out of the room. Sentoki nearly dragged Yami out of the room and down the stairs.

They were near the fireplace. "Y'know, I think we should set the place on fire, huh?" Yokubo suggested. Yokuna shrugged. "Or instead of taking this kid, how about Yami can watch her burn?" she chuckled, holding poor Sadako inches over the flames. Sadako was screaming and crying. "Let her go!" Yami screamed, pushing Sentoki away. Yokubo punched Yami's face and literally slamming him to the ground, causing Yami to slam his head on the edge of the marble fireplace. Everything had gone completely black after that

Before Yokuna could kick Yami, she and her brothers gasped. "Put the baby down! Gently!" a shouted a man with a deep voice. As Yokuna put the baby down, the police officer pointed his gun at Sentoki and Yokubo. "Put you're hands up!" he shouted. Sentoki and Yokubo listened. Yokuna did the same. "You three are going to be spending a lot longer in prison than you think!" the officer said. He handcuffed the siblings. "Get the paramedics here, ASAP!" he yelled, looking over to Yami. Yami was knocked out, and unresponsive. The paramedics were worried that Yami wouldn't survive the trip to the hospital, due to Yami's horrifying head injury.

Everyone was stunned about how much damage was done from hitting his head on the marble fireplace. Most people who had this injury would only need stitches, but Yami's injury was far worse...

* * *

Seto was in his car, heading to the hospital. He had gotten a call, saying that Yami was attacked.

When Seto made it to the hospital, he ran in. "How may I help you?" a woman at the counter asked. "I'm here to see my husband. Where is he? Is he alright?" Seto asked. The woman gave him a sad look. "I don't know about his condition. All I know is that he's going through emergancy brain surgery," she said. Seto's eyes widened. He felt like crying. "Wh-what?!" he asked.

"A surgeon is waitng to speak to you. Go in the waiting room. It's over there," she said, pointing to the right. Seto nodded and ran to the waiting room. He saw the surgeon.

He had black hair, tinted with grey, and he had dark brown eyes. "Mr. Kaiba. I need to have a word with you," he said. Seto followed him into an isolated room.

Seto sat down and the surgeon sat in front of him. "Your husband, Yami, is going through emergancy brain surgery. When he was attacked, he fell and slammed his head on the edge of a fireplace. The force from slamming his head caused some bone to puncture his brain and cause servere brain swelling. There is a very high risk of him going into a coma. He has a twenty-five percent chance of living. If he does survive, there's a high percent chance of him having difficulty with speaking, hearing, walking, and may lose some of his memories. I'm very sorry," he said. Seto covered his face and cried. It was the first time in over ten years at Seto has every cried.

The surgeon patted Seto's back, then left the room. Not even three minutes later, a nurse came in. She had wavey, long blonde hair and bright turquois eyes. She had Sadako in her arms. She handed her to Seto. "Your daughter is perfectly fine. She is unharmed," she said. Seto nodded.

* * *

Over the past eight hours, Yugi and the others were in the room with Seto. Ashita was sobbing. Once in awhile, the nurse would come in and give Seto a bottle to feed Sadako. "This is all my fault...! I never should've left him alone...!" Seto cried. Mokuba gave Seto a hug. "It's not your fault, Seto. Yami will be fine!" Mokuba reassured Seto.

Seto just thought of the worst things. _What would I do if Yami's gone...? I can't live without him... Neither can Sadako..._

Soon, the surgeon came back in the room. Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. "The surgery was a success. We were able to remove all of the bone and reduce the swelling, though, his chances of living are still low," The surgeon said the last part in a low voice. "Can we see him?" Seto asked. The surgeon nodded. "Okay, but one at a time," he said.

Seto looked at everyone else. They nodded. Seto stood up and followed the surgeon in the ICU. Seto felt like crying again, just seeing Yami's seemingly lifeless form, laying on the bed. Seto pulled up a chair and sat down. Seto gently squeezed Yami's hand. "Yami... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!" Seto pecked Yami's hand and silently cried. Sadako started crying aswell.

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO MIDNIGHT_

Seto and the others had to head home. The doctors told them to get some rest a reassured them that Yami would be fine, even though the surgeon said that Yami would have a very little chance of living.

He was sitting on his bed, Sadako sitting next to him. Sadako hugged Seto's hand and started crying a bit. Seto sat up and picked her up. "Sshhh, d-don't cry... Yami will be okay... Y-Yami will be okay..." tears streamed down his cheeks. He hugged his daughter close and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Over the past few months, Seto couldn't eat or sleep. Yugi and the others (Including Jono) tried so desparately to cheer him up, but that never worked. All Sadako would say was "Papa?" and started crying.

Seto took Sadako to the hospital to visit Yami once every two days. Everytime they visited, a doctor would tell Seto about Yami's condition.

Yami's condition worsened every four to seven days.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! This is such a bad place to stop! GOMEN'NASAI!

I also apologize for the bad things happening in this story... I feel very guilty... I wrote down the first thing that came up in my mind

LET ME KNOW HOW I DID! XD


	14. Chapter 14

HERE IS CHAPTER 14! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BUT ENJOY! XD

* * *

It's been a little over a year since Yami was attacked and had fallen into a coma..

Seto was carrying Sadako and sat on a chair next to Yami's bed. Seto gently squeezed Yami's hand. "Happy birthday, Yami..." Seto said in a whisper, leaning in and pecked Yami's cheek. It was Janurary ninth, Yami's eighteenth birthday. "I wuv wu, Papa," Sadako said to Yami in the best way she could.

Seto hung his head, silently crying. He's have to spend another day without Yami. Seto felt someone pat his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yugi and Jono. Yugi had already given birth to the twins on April tenth. A baby girl named Aishiteru (Teru for short) and a baby boy named Daisuke. Yugi held Teru and Jono held Daisuke. They pulled up a chair and sat besides Seto.

* * *

They stayed by Yami's side for about five hours. Yugi and Jono had to leave a while ago since the twins her getting hungry and tired. Sadako didn't really have an appitite and was clearly awake. A nurse or two came in to check up on Yami every once in a while. Sadako was sitting on Seto's lap. Seto had his head hung and was gently squeezing Yami's hand. Seto looked up at Yami and caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

Seto hung his head once again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Seto looked up at Yami. He gasped. Yami had barely opened his eyes and blinked a few times. A nurse ran out of the room and came back with a male doctor named Dr. Damien Lee.

Damien walked over to the edge of the bed and gently grabbed Yami's hand. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," he said. Yami gave a weak squeeze. "How're you feeling?" Damien asked. Yami gave a light sigh,"a slight headache, b-but I'm okay..." Yami replied in a quiet voice. "Do you remember these people?" Damien asked. Yami looked over to Seto and Sadako. "Y-yes...My husband Seto... And our daughter S-Sadako..." Yami slowly sat up. "Woah, take it easy!" Damien said,"You should rest." Yami shook his head. "I-I'm okay... H-... How long h-have I been out?" Yami asked. "Um... A little over a year," Damien replied.

Yami was shocked. "Over a year?!" he asked, then groaned slightly and rubbed his head. "Take it easy," Damien said softly. Yami nodded and hugged Seto. Seto handed Yami Sadako. Sadako smiled and hugged her father. "Papa!" she said with a smile. Seto took out his phone and called Yugi, telling him Yami woke up, then put his phone away. Yami pecked Seto's lips and hugged him, resting his head on his chest. "Yami, me and the surgeons were actually surprised you survived. And we want you to stay in the hospital for another week or two, just to make sure you're alright," he said. Yami nodded.

_*LINE*_

One week later, Yami was ready to go home. "Kaiba, if Yami dovelops nausea, vomiting, dizzyness, fainting, or possibly has a seizure, bring him straight back, alright?" Damien said. Seto nodded,"Alright. I'll take a few days off of work to keep an eye on him."

They headed home. Seto and Yami got out of the car. Yami wobbled a bit. "You okay?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "My legs just feel a bit like jello... I guess it's from sleeping so long," Yami joked. Seto helped Yami walk inside. Sadako was sitting on the couch watching TV, along with Ashita. Ashita had offered to watch Sadako for a bit. She had also wanted to see Yami. Ashita stood up and ran over to Yami, giving him a big hug. "YAMI!" Ashita kissed Yami's cheek several times. "Hello, mom," Yami chuckled. Sadako got up and ran over. "Papa!"

Yami kneeled down and Sadako ran in his arms. "Hi, Sadako!" he said, standing back up and hugging Sadako tightly. Sadako gave him a hug around his neck. "I missed you!" she said. Yami smiled,"Papa missed you, too, very much." Yami sat on the couch. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He heard his friends shout. Yami jumped and looked at the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Aishiteru and Daisuke threw their arms up and made a cute noise. Yugi was holding Aishiteru and Jono and holding Daisuke. "Well, happy _late _birthday," Hiroto said. Everyone laughed.

_*LINE*_

Around ten in the evening, Yami and Seto headed to bed. Seto had already changed. Yami had just gotten out of the shower and put his pajamas on. Yami crawled in bed next to Seto. "Ah, it feel so good to be with you again!" Yami giggled, snuggling up against Seto and hugged him. Seto hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "I missed you, Yami. Sadako did, too," Seto said. Yami gave a small smile. "I missed both of you so much! Even though all I remember is falling asleep and waking up," Yami giggled. Seto chuckled.

Then Yami frowned. "I missed Yugi and Jono's wedding, didn't I?" Yami asked. Seto shook his head. "They changed the date. They didn't want to celebrate without you," Seto said. Yami smiled,"What'd they change the date to?" "March eighth," Seto replied. Yami shortly nodded and closed his eyes, burying his face in Seto's chest, shivering slightly. "You're still paranoid about that night, aren't you?" Seto asked softly. Yami shortly nodded. Seto kissed Yami's lips. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Seto hugged him a bit tighter.

Yami smiled and hugged back.

The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

It wouldn't be a good story if Yami never woke up! XD

Anyways, I apologize for not updating sooner. My laptop charger broke and I couldn't use my computer for awhile.

Sorry for keeping you waiting.

I have an idea for the next chapter. But I want your opinion about it.

Maybe I should skip two years. Yami gets a job, Yugi completes medical school, and maybe Yami and Yugi get a surprise?

IF U DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, IT'S 100% OKAY!

If u want, you can lend me another idea, because that's all I got! XD


End file.
